Zier's Customizer MP Game Rule-set
The Following are a list of rules that Zier devised for MP game using custom houses or Character Customizer. The Trait Rules Traits should be explained via the personal story of your character. Just saying the character is a Genius in the trait request isn't enough, you need to tell us why he is considered a genius by others. You will likely be required to write a few paragraphs about your custom character and dynasty. It should be noted that the Administrator of the particular save can decide if a character is too overpowered and may remove traits or advise you to pick traits to be removed. # You are allowed 1 positive Congenital (green heart) trait. Genius, Quick, Strong, Attractive (Fair) or Tall/Huge. # You may not take any of the negative Congenital (black/dark purple heart) traits. # You may only take 1 lifestyle trait (Gardener, Administrator, Strategist, Hunter, etc.). # You may not take the Valyrian Steel Sword trait. # Religion should match the major religion of the area you have decided to play, or, if playing a House that already exists, that House's primary religion. Some exceptions to this rule will be made if the story for a differing religion is convincing. Custom Dynasty/House Rules In games where custom Houses, or Cadet Dynasties, are being created there may be rules which are used. Some of which are as follows. Rule #2's implementation relies completely on the Administrator of the particular game you're playing. # If creating a custom House, your character must have a convincing story for why they were allowed to form a new Noble House. # If creating a Cadet Dynasty, your character must have the Bastard, or Legitimized Bastard, trait. It may also be a requirement for your character to take the Ambitious trait # If creating a Cadet Dynasty, you should be aware you will not get claims on the Lands and Titles of your parent dynasty, unless that dynasty completely dies out in a natural fashion. # High Lordships will not be broken apart to give you the county you specifically want. You must work around the current capital county of a High Lordship. Example: You want to play a Cadet Dynasty of House Hightower, you won't be given Oldtown, you'll have to pick one of the other counties in the High Lordship of Oldtown. # Dynasty names cannot be "Trolly" in nature. Take this somewhat seriously. An example of some Cadet Dynasty names are Lionfang for a Lannister Cadet Dynasty, or Darkstar for a Dayne Cadet Dynasty. It is even sometimes possible to take the name of your starting county as your Dynastic House Name, if another House is not already using it. # If you are replacing an existing Dynasty/House that already holds titles in the game, your RP reason must be compelling. You'll be required to write this out in an informative story format in many cases. Starting Title Ranks In many cases the maximum rank (or starting title) of your character is at the discretion of the Administrator of your particular game.